


Her Name Was Buffy (aka "On The Hellmouth")

by angelholme



Series: Music Appreciation [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Crack, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-15
Updated: 2010-04-15
Packaged: 2017-10-08 23:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelholme/pseuds/angelholme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night in Karitas, Lorne sings a song about the recent tragedy in Sunnydale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Name Was Buffy (aka "On The Hellmouth")

Her name was Buffy  
she was a Slayer  
She likes killing vampires  
of that she never tires

His name was Angel  
He was a vampire  
He'd killed a heavy toll  
But now he had a soul

They knew it was wrong  
(Much like this stupid song)  
But since Joss had a plan  
She said "I love you man"

On the Hellomouth, the evil Hellmouth,  
(You won't find a worse place north or south)  
On the Hellmouth, the evil Hellmouth  
Vampires and passion just ended up clashin'   
On the Hellmouth (They fell in love)

Her name was Jenny  
She was a gypsy  
Her tribe had cast the curse  
That made Angel feel much worse

His name was Rupert  
He was a watcher  
Buffy was his charge  
But his love for Jen was large

But when A and B had sex  
it drove off the hex  
Then Angel he went bad  
and it make The Slayer sad

On the Hellomouth, the evil Hellmouth,  
(You won't find a worse place north or south)  
On the Hellmouth, the evil Hellmouth  
Vampires and passion just ended up clashin'   
On the Hellmouth (He lost his soul)

Her name's Drusilla  
She was a nutcase  
As a vampire she was bad  
But also she was quite mad

She had a power  
She got some visions  
One night she saw Jenny  
And told Angel what she see  
(sorry - saw)

Jen tried to fix the spell  
which pissed off bad Angel  
He chased her, gave her heck  
Then he snapped her tiny neck

On the Hellomouth, the evil Hellmouth,  
(You won't find a worse place north or south)  
On the Hellmouth, the evil Hellmouth  
Vampires and passion just ended up clashin'   
On the Hellmouth (Poor Jenny died...)

His names Acathla  
He is a demon  
Angel wants to bring him back  
Spike thinks A needs the sack

Her name was Willow  
She was a wicca  
She'll stop his evil plot  
and get him "souled" a lot

But then the plan goes wrong  
Will's spell takes too long  
Buf tells Angel "I love you"  
Then she's force to run him through

On the Hellomouth, the evil Hellmouth,  
(You won't find a worse place north or south)  
On the Hellmouth, the evil Hellmouth  
Vampires and passion just ended up clashin'   
On the Hellmouth (He's sent to hell....)

Her name is Joycey  
She's Buffy's mother  
When she hears the truth about  
her child she kicks her out

So Buffy leaves town  
cause she feels let down  
her love, her mom, her friends -  
all these ties are at an end

So as the bus rolls on  
no one knows she's gone  
But we've all seen the play  
and we know she's run away

From the Hellmouth, the evil Hellmouth  
from now on her home will be more south  
She's left the Hellmouth, the evil Hellmouth.....  
Vampires and passion just ended up clashin'   
On the Hellmouth (_i need a hug_)

**Author's Note:**

> This is another of my original fanfics, and while I am not going to claim it is a work of genius (or even a work of half-decency) it was fun to write, and if I thought I'd get away with it, I would sing it at karaoke nights :)
> 
> Also much thanks to Jack Feldman, Barry Manilow, and Bruce Sussman for writing "Copacabana" (some 32 years ago at time of posting).


End file.
